criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignace Sount
Ignace Sount is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. He was a suspect and the killer in Purchase A Murder (Case #19). Profile Ignace is a man who has always been interested in firearms. When he finished school, he tried to join the army but they rejected him. Trying to find his vocation in a similar job, he decided to start his own armory shop which he settled down in his own house, turning it into an armory with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a backyard. He had a son (Pablo Sount) who used to be very dependant of him and who also luckily didn't inherit his father's anger management issues. Profiles known from cases: *He practises shooting, drinks wine and drinks lemonade. *During the events of Purchase A Murder, he had a stubble and wore glasses. Role in cases Previous minor roles: *Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3 in Townville: Ignace was not mentioned by name until his first physical appearance, but Pablo Sount did mention his "dad" a few times before that. In this case, Pablo said that Ignace had told him about a shoplifting in the armory. It was also suggested that the one in charge of their shop was him and not Pablo. *Swimming Dead, Case #10 in Townville: Pablo was a murder suspect again in this case and he said that he helped his father in their shop. Evan Day also complained about how unneat Ignace's handwriting was after looking at a book with info about the armory's sales. Later roles: *'Purchase A Murder, Case #19 in Townville:' The police found the dead body of Yale Williams inside the Sount armory after their neighbor, Juliet Aiken, called them to report a gunshot. Pablo Sount said that his dad must have been really worried because of the murder and since the victim was the president of Green Year Parade, he also mentioned that Ignace and him wanted to participate in the event to advertise their shop. Pablo also asked the police later to help Ignace, who was sitting in the backyard in a deep state of shock and sadness. When the player and Evan Day approached him, he threatened them with his gun but Evan managed to make him calm down after handcuffing him. He became the main suspect in the investigation so the team arrested him and put him in one of their station's cells. Ignace ended up being arrested for the murder itself after enough evidence was gathered. He said at first that it was an accident but then he said that he had killed Yale on purpose. She was filling some documents to buy a gun at Ignace's shop and when he saw that Susan Vianne was not her real name as she claimed, he noticed that she was the daughter of Ernest Williams and assumed that she was a thief just like her father. To help to put an end to crime, he pulled the trigger of the gun she was going to purchase and shot a bullet at her heart. Evan said that it was "the most stupid murder ever". Judge Gonzalez sentenced Ignace to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 30 years. See also *Purchase a Murder (case/dialogues)